


Burning Desires [SeKai]

by ChickenLover_88



Series: My Exo One-Shots/Short Stories/Dreams [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Boyfriends, EXO - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Powerbottom, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sehun - Freeform, Smut, TopSehun, Yaoi, eatingass, failedhumor, flipfucking, jongin - Freeform, kpop, sekai - Freeform, tonguefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLover_88/pseuds/ChickenLover_88
Summary: ***It's BOTTOM Kai/Top Sehun. If you're looking for a BOTTOM Sehun/Top Kai fic, check out my one-shot Lovers [SeKai] ***◇◆ WARNING: It's basically failed smut.® All Rights Reserved.•Written by Moe-Kun•◇◆ This oneshot was written by me & only me.If there are any similarities to any other stories, I sincerely apologize.It was a coincidence & wasn't done to purposely benefit off of anyone. ◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇





	Burning Desires [SeKai]

It was a chilly Friday night in the busy streets of Seoul. Many people were out and about partying and drinking away their stress from finals and year-end projects. However, two young men in their early twenties decided to stay inside and spend some quality time together. They had been away from each other for far too long and both were equally pining for each other's affection. Their last encounter had been a rather  _steamy_ event and they could still feel the burning passion flowing through their veins; the memory fresh in their minds.

The two were currently chilling at Jongin's flat, watching reruns of an old American TV series on a recently broadcasted channel called B.E.T. Sehun snuggled further into his boyfriend's side, resting his left cheek on the elder's shoulder. He wasn't really focusing on what was being shown on the TV, the heat from his lover's body was distracting him and causing his mind to swim with arousal.

Suddenly, the thought of topping Jongin crossed his mind and he was immediately reminded of the elder's cock drilling deep inside of him. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink as the heated blood rushed south, filling his throbbing cock. His body burned with the desire of burying his cock  _deep_ inside of his lover.

Noticing the short puffs of air escaping his boyfriend's lips, Jongin looked at the younger with furrowed brows. "Are you okay, babe?" He asked. The younger nodded his head quickly, hoping that the elder wouldn't notice the bulge growing between his legs. The tanned male said nothing more as he turned his attention back to the television, chuckling at the onslaught of curse words that flowed through the speakers.

A few more moments passed until a romantic scene appeared on the screen. A couple was in the middle of a heated argument when suddenly the guy grabbed the girl by the waist and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Sehun quickly looked away, wetting his lips as another wave of arousal stirred in his loins.

"-right, babe?" He jumped, the sound of his lover's voice startling him from his thoughts. "H-huh?" He asked, swallowing around the lump that was forming in his throat. Jongin remained silent for a few moments, staring at Sehun's flushed face with a quirked brow. "I was asking you a question." He let out.

The younger let out a relieved sigh. He wasn't caught,  _yet. "_ What did you ask?" He asked, crossing his legs to hide his boner. His boyfriend said nothing as he stared at his face, wondering if he should repeat himself or not. "You  _sure_ you're okay?" Jongin asked, reaching over to touch the younger's forehead with the back of his hand. "Your face and ears are really red. You're not feeling sick, are you?"

The younger flinched back from the sudden touch, the heat from his lover's hand burned. "I-i'm fine, really." Both of the elder's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "O...kay." He mumbled, turning back to the face the television. He noticed the relieved sigh that the younger let out. His boyfriend was acting really weird and he wanted to find out why.

He pretended to watch the television, while reaching over to caress Sehun's thigh. The younger's skin was very warm and he could feel the muscles tense beneath his fingertips. He hesitated for a bit, waiting for the younger to move. He inched his hand up a bit further, watching his boyfriend's face for any signs of discomfort.

Sehun remained stiff in his seat, afraid of being caught with a boner by his lover. However, that was short-lived when Jongin gave his thigh a firm squeeze, a mere two inches below his aching cock. A choked whimper escaped his pink lips when one of Jongin's fingers 'accidentally' brushed the tip of his cock.

"AHA! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP!" Jongin suddenly yelled, scaring the shit out of the younger. Sehun uncrossed his legs and jumped off of the couch, making a mad dash for the bathroom upstairs. He could hear Jongin cackling like a madman behind him and he urged his legs to move a bit faster.

He had just grabbed the doorknob when he felt his waist being grappled from behind. A few moments later, he found himself pinned to Jongin's king-sized mattress, staring at a pair of twinkling dark orbs. Jongin covered the youngers body with his own and rolled his hips sensually, earning a drawn out moan from the male below him.

"How long were you planning on hiding from me, babe?" Said the elder with a sensuous growl. His button nose buried in the crook of his boyfriends neck. Sehun let out a desperate whine, trying to wriggle his way from under the elder. "I-I wasn't h-hiding." He huffed. His legs were already getting numb.

The tanned male let out a deep chuckle. "Why are you so hard, Hunnie? Did the kiss turn you on?" He asked, planting open mouthed kisses along the side of the younger's neck. "Ugh, no. Get off me, Jongin." Said the younger, shaking his head from side to side.

Jongin immediately pulled back, noticing the other's discomfort. "What's wrong, Sehun?" This was the first time the Sehun ever rejected his advances during their 'sexy time'. The taller's cheek flushed a deep scarlet as he nervously fiddled with his fingers.

"I-i've been thinking about some things..." He started, swallowing thickly. "You've been thinking about some things?" Jongin parroted. The younger didn't have to look up to see his boyfriend's face. He already knew that Jongin was staring at him questioningly.

"Yeah...some things." Said the younger. His could feel his lover move to sit beside him on the mattress. "...some things like?" Asked the tanned male. You could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

Letting out a dismissive sigh, Sehun laid back onto the mattress, linking his hands on his chest. "Nothing. It's nothing. Nevermind." His onslaught of arousal long gone, leaving his cock to soften in his shorts. Jongin decided to not to press it any further, sensing that the mood had already died.

He climbed out of the bed and went downstairs to turn off the television in the living room, opting to clean up their mess in the morning. Once he made it back into the room, the younger had already closed his eyes and was drifting off to dreamland. The tanned male let out an inaudible sigh and climbed into the bed. Something was bothering his boyfriend, but he decided to let it be until the younger was ready to talk about it.

A few moments of stifling silence passed by agonizingly slow and yet, neither of the two could fall sleep. Jongin's mind was conjuring up different scenarios of him and Sehun breaking up or getting into a major fight. He was getting anxious. Sehun, on the other hand, was thinking of different ways to convince Jongin to let him fuck him.

The tanned male had had enough of the 'what ifs' running through his mind and he was about to explode until his boyfriend suddenly spoke up.

"Jongin?" Said the younger.

"Yeah, babe?" Replied the tanned male.

"Can I top this time?" Asked the taller, timidly.

The tanned male choked on his saliva.

"W-what?" He wheezed.

"Let me fuck you." Said Sehun, the underlying authority ringing clear within his voice.

Jongin trembled. It's not like he hasn't bottomed for Sehun before. He  _has_ , but it's just that- Sehun's a  ** _beast_** whenever he tops. The last time he allowed Sehun to top, his ass was sore for _three_ _whole days._ I mean, he did kind of ask for it, if all of his shouts of 'harder, Sehun!' 'faster, baby!' was indication enough. His boyfriend simply obliged and gave the surprisingly slutty, power-bottom male what he so desperately wanted.

After a few moments of prayer and hesitation, he finally agreed. The taller wasted no time in pinning the tanned male down onto the mattress and attacking his exposed abdomen with wet kisses. Jongin couldn't hold back the subtle moans as his lover's pink lips went lower, lower, lower and  _oh._

His back arched off of the bed when he felt the tantalizing heat from his lover's mouth surrounding his hardening cock through his tight briefs.  _When did his pants come off?_ His was 'awakened' from his drunken state of lust when his boyfriend hissed out 'you won't be needing these' in a sickeningly sweet voice while pulling the offending article of clothing off.

That sounded awfully familiar.

"You have no idea how bad I want to bury my cock inside of your tight ass, baby." Said the taller as he rolled the elder's tight balls between his fingers. Jongin's breath hitched. "D-do it. Please, S-sehun." He begged, his level of arousal was already past cloud nine.

Sehun tisked, slapping his boyfriend's purpling cock with two of his fingers and earning a shrill cry of pleasure. "Not yet, Nini. Be patient." He took his time in savoring the taste of his lover's cock, swallowing the thick organ with ease; humming at feeling of the veins pulsating against his tongue.

The blonde nibbled around the mushroom head of cock, grazing his teeth across the large vein in the middle of the shaft. His boyfriend was a trembling mess above him and he loved it. "B-babe, I'm cumming-  _ah!"_ Thick ropes of cum spurted from the puffy slit of the tanned male's throbbing cock as his body convulsed from the hard orgasm.

But Sehun kept on sucking, ignoring his boyfriend's weak protests of 'i'm too sensitive'. He hallowed his cheeks and gave the head a hard suck, squeezing the swollen testicles and making his boyfriend cum again. He released the softening cock with an obscene popping sound resounding throughout the dimly lit room.

And without warning, he lifted Jongin's legs in the air, locking the ankles around his broad shoulders. Grabbing the tanned mounds of his boyfriend's ass, he buried his face between the cheeks and began lapping at the pink ring of muscle. Jongin let out a 'manly' screech from the sudden intrusion of his lover's tongue diving into his asshole.

Meanwhile, Sehun sucked, nibbled, and licked at the twitching rim, tongue-fucking his boyfriend into an oblivion. The tanned male tasted  _delicious._  Cum oozed from the elder male's quickly hardening shaft and into the fluttering hole. Jongin clawed at the bedsheets while shaking his head to and fro wildly.

His third orgasm was quickly approaching. He could feel the coil tightening up in the pit of his stomach. The taller male was showing absolutely no mercy on the male below him. He reached up and placed two of his fingers onto Jongin's lips. "Suck." He demanded huskily. The elder quickly obliged, taking the long, slender digits in between his plump lips, coating them with his saliva.

Once the younger deemed his fingers well coated, he reached down and slid a finger inside of the tight heat along with his tongue, curling the digit against the bundle of nerves immediately. Jongin's hips bucked wildly as stars danced behind his eyelids. Moans and gasps spilling from his lips nonstop.

Sehun replaced his tongue with his other finger and began to twist his fingers around; stretching the opening. His tongue played around the quivering rim for a few moments before he moved upwards, dragging his tongue across his boyfriend's ball sac. He wrapped his pink lips around the sac and sucked in each testicle, rolling them around with his tongue.

Jongin ended up cumming again, his sweaty body sagging heavily within the mattress as darkness claimed him.

"Jongin?"

"Jongin?"

The taller male panicked when he noticed his boyfriend's body going slack. He looked up to see the tanned male seemingly asleep with his lips parted and drool gathering at the corner of his lips. He unwrapped the long tanned legs from around his neck and crawled on top of his lover, smacking his cheeks.

"Babe?"

The tanned began to stir, letting out a low groan. He opened his eyes and looked over to see his boyfriend sitting beside him with a frown on his face. "What happened?" He asked, suddenly feeling hella exhausted.

Sehun playfully rolled his eyes. "You passed out after cumming four times." He said, giggling behind his hand. The tanned male's eyes stretched wide. "Passed out? Cummed four  times? What bullshit are you talking, Sehun?"

Sehun barked out a hearty laugh. "You heard me, Jongin. You cummed so hard, that you passed out. You had four really hard orgasms." Before the elder could retort, the taller male reached over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand and positioned himself between his boyfriend's legs.

"Now, enough talking. Let's finish what we started, shall we?" He mused, coating three of his slender digits with the sticky substance before stuffing two of them knuckle deep inside of his lover's asshole. Jongin's body jerked from the suddenly rush of pleasure that flowed through his body.

He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted his boyfriend to fuck him senseless. "S-sehun. I-i'm ready." He moaned out. Reaching down to grab at the taller male's wrist and pull him upwards. Sehun hesitated for a few moments. He wanted to get back his boyfriend for the relentless teasing and the sexual teasing, but decided against it.

He'll make him pay for it next time, right now, his cock lusted behind the tight pink rim clenching and unclenching around his fingers. And he was more then ready to plunge his rock hard shaft deep inside.

He removed his fingers from the tight hole, earning a disappointed whine from his sexy boyfriend. Chuckling darkly, he patted his boyfriend's thigh and motioned for him to lay on his stomach.

The tanned male immediately flipped over, raising his ass up as high as he could, rubbing the firm cheeks against his boyfriend's heavy cock. The blonde male let out a sensuous growl at the sight of those golden ass cheeks swallowing his pink erection. He parted the cheeks and began to rub his leaking tip against the rim, covering it with pre-cum.

Without warning, he aligned his cock with the twitching hole and slid all the way in, letting out a deep sigh as he bottomed out completely. Jongin keened, burying his face into one of the fluffy pillows below his head. He braced himself for what was about to come. He knew that once Sehun started, he was going to lose control and fuck his brains out.

"M-move, babe." He mumbled into the pillow, letting out a whimper at the feeling of Sehun's cock dragging against his walls. The taller took his time in savoring the feeling of his lover clenching around him. The addicting heat serving as a warmer for his cock. Parting the ass cheeks, he pulled all the way out, watching as the pink hole clenched around air.

He thumbed at the rim as he began to thrust, pressing his hips flush against the golden mounds. His tip brushed teasingly against the bundle of nerves inside of the tanned male. Making the elder whine out in frustration.

"Fuck me, Sehun." Said the elder, gritting his teeth in sexual frustration. Sehun rolled his eyes and grabbed the elder's hips. Pushing his erection deeper inside of his lover, jabbing the bundle of nerves dead on with each thrust.

Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of slapping skin, groans, and whimpers. The taller male began to really fuck his boyfriend, he had one hand pressing Jongin's face further into the mattress while the other gripped mercilessly at his hip; pounding the tanned male into the bed.

Jongin soaked in the familiar feeling of pleasurable pain that spiked in his lower back, clenching his hole tighter around the throbbing cock as it drilled deeper and deeper, almost knocking his prostate out of place.

"C'mon, S-sehun! You said that you wanted to fuck me! Harder, damnit!" He screamed, he wanted to push the taller male over the edge. He wanted his ass to be so sore, that he couldn't walk for days. Sehun let out an animalistic growl as he picked up the pace of this thrusts. His thick cock slammed into Jongin's quivering hole so hard, the tanned male was starting to feel as if his ass was split in half.

But he wanted more. "Deeper, you mother fucker! Faster! Make me sore-  _yes! FUCK!"_  Sweat dripped off of Sehun's forehead and rolled into his eyes, but he didn't slow down for even a minute. His clenched his butt cheeks and drove his cock as deep and as fast as he could until the muscles in his legs began to tense.

His legs were trembling as he felt his orgasm building. Jongin's asshole gripped his pulsating cock like a vice and within a few more thrusts he busted deep inside of the trembling male beneath him. His hot, thick seed filling his boyfriend to the brim and foaming around his cock.

And that's all it took for Jongin to cum just as hard, pleasure coursing through his veins as his body convulsed and trembled from overstimulation. The taller male collapsed onto his boyfriend's back, breath coming out in huffs as his lungs struggled to gather a decent amount of air.

Both of the males remained connected for several moments until the taller slowly pulled his tingling cock out of his boyfriend's puffy hole. They laid beside each other, chests heaving wildly. The tanned male looked over to his boyfriend, a tired smile on his face.

He was sated and more than satisfied. The lower half of his body had gone numb and he already knew that he was definitely going to be in a lot of pain in the morning.

But it was so worth it.

Sehun leaned over and captured his boyfriend's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry for being so rough." He mumbled, face flushing a deep shade of pink.

Jongin let out a hearty laugh. "Don't apologize, babe. I asked for it, remember?" He leaned over to peck Sehun's lips again.

Smiling, the taller male grabbed the fallen duvet off of the floor and covered their spent bodies with it. They'll bathe in the morning.

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Hey, Jongin?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Round two in the morning?"

"...we'll see."

"I'll let you top afterwards."

"Okay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End :3

 

**Forgive any typos, I just finished typing this and it's almost 3am x3**


End file.
